Feliz Ano Novo
by Graziele Kiyamada
Summary: Feliz ano novo, uma homenagem a saori Kido a deusa Athena.


Para muitos ela era apenas uma menina mimada, que o destino colocou a missão de proteger a terra e carregar o que muitos vezes era um fardo de ser reencarnação de Athena. Mas para aqueles cavaleiros que lutaram ao seu lado e viram o quanto generosa ela poderia ser, e que não teve receio de colocar antigos inimigos ao seu lado e dar o perdão a algumas almas pertubadas.

Agora era um tempo de paz, todos estavam vivos com o perdão de Athena, não havia mais guerras, apenas alguns reflexos de problemas, que alguns cavaleiros sem esforços nenhum apagavam.

Era manhã do dia trinta e um de dezembro, haviam passado um natal muito tranqüilo, Saori iria dar uma grande festa a todo o santuário, para que todos passassem o reveillon juntos. Todos estavam nos preparativos, os cavaleiros de ouro estavam todos reunidos naquela manhã na casa de Libra, nem muito em cima nem muito embaixo, assim ninguém reclamava.

Estava um falatório incrível, haviam tido uma idéia de fazer uma surpresa para Athena, uma homenagem, só que ninguém sábia o que fazer, então todo mundo falava ao mesmo tempo.

-"Queridos cavaleiros de ouro do santuário de Athena, eu vim aqui para falar com vocês e...", a voz percebeu que ninguém prestava atenção nela. "Cavaleiros de Athena", "Cavaleiros", "CALADOS". Deu um grito.

-"Gente que voz é essa?", Mu perguntou.

-"Não faço idéia nenhuma Mu", Aldebaram respondeu.

-"Será mais um Deus maligno?", Dohko questionou.

-"Dohko, menos", Shion pacifista.

-"Cavaleiros ouçam...", iria começar a fazer, mas foi interrompida.

-"Quem é você?, se apresente", Aioros se manifestou.

-"Eu sou uma espécie de voz do além...", Começaria a explicar de novo se não fosse interrompida de novo.

-"Shaka de voz do além você entende, é toda sua", Aioria brincou fazendo uma veia saltar na testa de Shaka.

-"Tudo bem eu não sou a voz do além, sou a consciência de vocês e...", Dessa vez fora Milo que interrompeu.

-"Isso é com saga...", Sentiu um tapa na cabeça dada pelo próprio saga, "Por que fez isso?"Milo perguntou passando a mão no local.

-"Por que eu quis", iria começar uma discussão se a voz não interrompesse.

-"Calados, eu sou a pessoa que manda em suas reles vidas, nem a Athena é pariu para mim, e o próximo que me encher o saco, eu faço achar que é uma menina de cinco anos dançando balé". Após a ameaça tudo ficou mais tranqüilo.

-"Ótimo assim está melhor, como eu sei que vocês querem fazer uma homenagem a Deusa que vos protege eu quero ajudar, em cima da mesa da sala de Dohko estará uma música que vocês poderão cantar para ela, dos mais é isso alguma dúvida", A voz falava tranquilamente.

-"Eu tenho, se você é tão poderosa, por que não dominaria o mundo?, e por que nos ajudaria assim, com tanta tranqüilidade, sem ter nada para receber?", Camus, perspicaz como sempre.

-"Primeiro eu não quero dominar nada, nem tenho poder para isso, além isso me daria muito trabalho e estou gripada e tenho que descansar, e segunda pergunta, a discussão de vocês esta me dando dor de cabeça, agora chega eu estou indo embora, a música está lá, se quiserem cantem, se não quiserem calem a boca, adeus", A voz se retirou e não se ouviu mais nada proferido por ela.

-"E aí o que vocês acham?", Kanon perguntou.

-"Eu pelo menos acho que não custa olhar a tal música, para quem não tem nada, seria um começo pelo menos", Shura se manifestou, todos concordaram e Dohko fora buscar a música.

Quando voltou, todos sentaram em um grande circulo e Dohko começou a declamar a tal música.

_Dona - roupa nova._

_Dona, desses traiçoeiros._

_Sonhos, sempre verdadeiros._

_Dona, desses animais._

_Dona, dos seus ideais._

_Pelas ruas onde andas, onde mandas todos nós,_

_Somos sempre mensageiros esperando sua voz._

_Seus desejos uma ordem, nada é nunca, nunca não._

_Por que tem essa certeza, dentro do teu coração._

_Tam, TAM, TAM, batem na porta, não precisa ver quem é_

_Para sentir a impaciência, no seu pulso de mulher,_

_Um olhar me Tira a cama, um beijo me faz amar, não levanto, _

_Não me escondo por que sei que é minha dona._

_Dona, desses traiçoeiros._

_Sonhos, sempre verdadeiros._

_Não a pedra em teu em teu caminho,_

_Não a ondas no teu mar, _

_Não a vento ou tempestade que te empeçam de voar, entre a cobra o passarinho, _

_Entre a pomba e o gavião, o teu ódio o teu carinho nos carregam pela mão._

_É a moça da cantiga, a mulher da criação, umas vezes nossa amiga, outras nossa perdição, _

_O poder que nos levanta, a força que nos faz cair, qual de nós ainda não sabe que isso tudo te faz, dona._

_Dona, Dona, Dona._

-"Não sei o que vocês acharam, mas eu a achei perfeita", Afrodite se manifestou e todos concordaram com ele.

-"Então está decidido, será essa a música que alguns de nós iremos cantar", Mask se pronunciou.

-"Como assim, alguns de nós", Milo se manifestou.

-"Ah Milo, o Mask está certo, não dá para todos nós cantarmos a música, terá que ser apenas alguns de nós", Saga explicou para o escorpião mal entendido.

-"E quem irá cantar a dita cuja?", Aioria se manifestou, e todos ficaram pensativos.

-"O Camus toca violino não é Camus, você se importaria de tocar", Shion perguntou.

-"Não shion, não me importo não, e o Aioria toca percussão né Aioria?", Aioria concordou.

-"Milo você fica no vocal", Milo, acenou um sim, de aquele jeito fazer o que, só que se lembrou do dite.

-"Dite você fica de segunda voz, e Mask você toca gaita, ficaria legal", Todos concordaram que aquele seria a banda para cantar a tal música.

-"Ótimo um problema a menos, Mu, Shaka, Aldebaram, Saga, eu, Dohko e Aioros, vamos ver onde vocês irão cantar, que horas e arrumar o local direitinho, o resto do povo irá ver como está o salão de festa e ajudar se for preciso", Assim cada um foi para o seu a fazer.

...........................

Todos estavam trabalhando muito, mas o pessoal que faria a homenagem em si estava exausto, já havia ouvido a música e visto como iriam fazer mais ou menos, mas a letra era confusa um pouco para eles, as palavras se repetiam com sentidos diferentes, estavam cansados, além das notas serem complicadas pra caramba, Mask era quem mais trabalha, pois tinha um solo de gaita, Camus também achava complicado, pois o violino não estava em evidência na música e ele tinha que se ministrar para não tocar alto demais. Mas após muito trabalho a música estava perfeita, todos foram para suas casas descansar.

...............................

As nove todos estavam no salão, vestidos uniformemente de branco, a música seria tocada as exatamente onze e cinqüenta e seis, pois assim que acabasse a música começaria a queima de fogos.

A festa passou sem muitos problemas, nem afazeres, estavam todos felizes, todos juntos como uma única família.

Quando deram Onze horas os cavaleiros começaram a ajeitar o palco, quando deu exatamente onze e cinqüenta, Saga subiu ao palco, afinal falar de perdão, não havia pessoa melhor.

-"Eu pesso exatamente seis minutos de vocês, quero falar de uma pessoa muito especial, e fui incumbido disso, porém não sei se conseguiria falar, Athena, você é uma Deusa, a nossa Deusa, nós lutamos e lutaremos sempre que for necessário para salvar sua vida, você se mostrou uma pessoa incrível para todos nós, não apenas por ser a Athena, mas como Saori Kido, que nos trouxe de volta a vida, nos perdoou, e nos deu uma nova vida, o direito de vivê-la, nós cavaleiros de ouro, em nome de todos os cavaleiros preparamos essa música para a senhora, escute-a com carinho".

Milo se sentou em um banquinho à frente do palco, Aioria, Camus ficou respectivamente direita e esquerda, Mask e Dite mais a traz, respectivamente esquerda e direita.

O som do embalo começou, Milo com um violão e Camus com seu violino. Milo fechou os olhos e se deixou levar pela música.

_Dona - roupa nova._

_Dona, desses traiçoeiros._

_Sonhos, sempre verdadeiros._

_Dona, desses animais._

_Dona, dos seus ideais._

_A cada palavra, seu coração palpitava._

_Pelas ruas onde andas, onde mandas todos nós,_

_Somos sempre mensageiros esperando sua voz._

_Teus desejos uma ordem, nada é nunca, nunca não._

_Por que tem essa certeza, dentro do teu coração._

Aioria entrou a com a percussão, a Afrodite com sua segunda voz.

_Tam, TAM, TAM, batem na porta, não precisa ver quem é_

_Para sentir a impaciência, no teu pulso de mulher,_

_Um olhar me Tira a cama, um beijo me faz amar, não levanto, _

_Não me escondo por que sei que é minha dona._

_Dona, desses traiçoeiros._

_Sonhos, sempre verdadeiros._

_Não a pedra em teu em teu caminho,_

_Não a ondas no teu mar, _

_Não a vento ou tempestade que te empeçam de voar, _

_Entre a cobra e o passarinho, _

_Entre a pomba e o gavião, _

_O teu ódio o teu carinho nos carregam pela mão._

_É a moça da cantiga, _

_A mulher da criação, _

_Umas vezes nossa amiga, _

_Outras nossa perdição, _

_O poder que nos levanta, _

_A força que nos faz cair, _

_Qual de nós ainda não sabe que isso tudo te faz, dona?_

_Dona, Dona, Dona._

Mask entrou em um solo de gaita majestoso.

Acabaram e se pode ouvir um soluço de Athena e o início da queima de fogos, havia acabado a homenagem que para Athena pelo menos, iria ser importante para a vida toda.

................................

Fim

Feliz ano novo.


End file.
